The Lance and The Gunblade
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles about Lightning, Fang, and the moments in-between.
1. Chapter 1

Confidence

AN: I own nothing in this story. Inspired by Yuri-hime's wonderful drabble series Precious Moments. Go check it out if you enjoy the Fang/Lightning pairing.

Lightning blinked.

Fang grimaced.

Between them nothing but silence remained, brought about by Fang's hasty, not-at-all-planned confession moments before.

They had been arguing, well Lightning had been getting angry at Fang's constant staring that had been going on for a week now.

Lightning's face was red, her eyes set in that cold glare she so often had.

The words just came out.

"I love you."

Now there was just the silence and Fang wishing she could leave before things got worse.

But Lightning's eyes wouldn't allow it. They held the huntress like a hero held a dragon's gaze, unyielding.

Finally, Lightning spoke.

"You think you love me. You've only known me for several months."

Fang braced herself for rejection, but instead got Lightning's body inches from hers and a whisper in her ear.

"Coffee tomorrow morning, my place. Don't be late."

"I won't be."

Lightning nodded and left the tiny apartment Fang now called home.

Once Fang was certain she was gone, the huntress smirked.

She knew Lightning wouldn't reject her.

And with that cocky smirk still on her face, Fang decided to go find Vanille and fill her in on her good fortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Dress Up

AN: Again, I own nothing. Don't expect much continuity between chapters in this drabble series. Some chapters might be connected but on the whole they won't be.

Despite the pair of tiny hands that effectively blocked her vision, Lightning was still able to hear Fang protesting their daughter's idea of dress-up.

"C'mon Stella, I'd be so much better as Prince Charming!"

Lightning could clearly picture Stella's patented cold stare followed by the pout that ensured her victory.

"F-Fine, I'll be the princess."

"Thanks Mama!"

A few more minutes of rustling and the hands finally stopped covering Lightning's eyes.

She managed to restrain the laugh that rose in her throat at the "vision" laying on the couch. Fang's usual sari had been replaced by some combination of one of Serah's fancier old dresses and pink ribbons. Her wild hair had somehow been tamed and put in pigtail's that matched Stella's own and makeup had been liberally applied over every inch of her face. Heavy eyeshadow, lipstick, splotches of rogue, Fang looked more like a clown than a princess.

Though Lightning would never admit that to Stella.

Stella looked up at her mother, dressed in a tiny replica of Lightning's cape. Lightning herself was in her old Guardian Corps uniform, the one she had worn when on her Focus, per Stella's request.

Keeping to the script, Lightning approached her "cursed" wife and protested how beautiful she looked before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Fang woke up, hugged her, and got to her feet.

Stella cheered, her pink pig-tails flopping about and her brown eyes gleamed.

"Yay! And they all lived happily ever after!"

"That's right," Lightning replied, picking up her daughter and spinning her around a bit, eliciting several shrieks.

Fang had bolted for the bathroom to change, but stopped as she heard her daughter's next requested activity.

"Mommy, you're the horsey and I'm the knight!"

It was worth the extra time in this garish get up to see Lightning play the part of a horse, Fang decided, not knowing that Lightning had already captured several pictures on her phone.

And the family continued at their play as the stars started to appear in the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

Revisionist

AN: I own nothing in this story. Thank you for the reviews so far!

The girl wandered through the dark wood all alone, a basket bulging with baked goods and other treats in one arm, a red hood and cape followed behind her.

Of course, said girl wasn't really a girl but a woman, with curves and a deadly serious expression on her face.

Spying this young woman was a fearsome, yet starved, wolf, the alpha female of her kind. Black fur covered her body, yet as she stepped from a nearby copse and onto the trail a few bends in front of the young woman in red, her figure shifted. Paws became fingers, fur receded a bit but did not fully leave, until she passed for a human.

Striking a dejected pose, she waited for the human woman to find her.

The confident woman in red simply ignored the starving she-wolf and continued on her way.

Her grandmother was sick and only these baked goods could revive her.

As she turned the corner, the woman in red was suddenly pressed roughly against a nearby tree by a wild strength. Hot breath and a slobbering tongue licked along her cheek.

"Mmmm...sweet..."

"OW! What was that for?" Fang muttered as her wife whacked her with a rolled up newspaper, their daughter giggling at their antics.

"That's not how the story goes," Lightning explained. She turned to Stella on the bed. "Right?"

Stella nodded, hopping off the bed and giving Fang a kiss on the cheek.

"It was still nice though Mama. What happened to the wolf in this version?"

"Um...I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

Stella nodded, satisfied in her entertainment and soon drifting off to sleep after both Fang and Lightning gave her her goodnight kisses.

After entering their bedroom, Lightning had her wife in her arms.

"Now why would you tell our daughter a sordid version of Little Red Riding Hood?"

Fang tried her best to ignore the pleasant feeling of Lightning's lips on her collarbone, knowing that her solider would deny her everything if she gave in right away.

"I...I thought of you in nothing but a red hood."

Lightning murmured something at that and then Fang was on her back, being straddled as her wife divested herself of clothing.

Fang drooled.

She was about to start an attack of her own when her stomach rumbled, effectively slaying the moment. Smiling sheepishly, Fang rubbed her stomach and was about to excuse herself to go get something to eat when Lightning pulled out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

Fang pounced and took her fill.


	4. Chapter 4

A Knight's Roar

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Also, if you have any requests for future chapters, just let me know either in a review or through a private message.

Fang discreetly raised the recorder, capturing the unnatural noise booming all around her for several minutes. Once that was accomplished, she turned off the recorder and went back to sleep.

The next day, a few minutes past noon, Lightning sunk onto the couch, weary after a visit to Serah and Snow's home, her little niece Terra having run the woman ragged with requests for tea parties, dress up games, and horsey rides.

Lightning had just closed her eyes when a roaring sound rang out close by her ear. Cursing at the volume and at being woken up, Lightning shot off the couch, eyes set in a glare at her girlfriend.

Fang shut of the recorder and simply pouted, knowing the sight would rile up her lover even more.

"What Light, no kiss? You haven't seen me since early morning."

Lightning just huffed and looked away from the pout, hating herself for finding it adorable at the moment.

"Whatever. Just never play that noise again. It sounded like two Adamantoise mating!"

Fang's pout shifted back to a wide smirk and she pulled out her cellphone, grateful she had learned how to work the blasted piece of technology if only for this moment.

"I managed to capture the source of the noise, if you'd like to take a look."

Lightning nodded, scooting over a bit to make more room for Fang on the couch.

Fang sat down and played the recorded video, waiting for Lightning's reaction.

It came in stages.

First, her eyes widened.

Next her bottom lip separated from the top, bobbing a bit and making Lightning look like a goldfish.

Finally, her whole face turned red before Lightning finally turned to look at Fang.

"Th-that's not me. I don't...don't do that!"

Fang hugged her then, chuckling against Lightning's skin as she pressed a few kisses along her neck.

"It started about a month ago. At first I thought it was your stomach but now I know you just snore."

"It doesn't bug you? Because if I'm making you stay up at night I can-" but Fang cut Lightning off with a kiss on the lips, keeping it lingering for a full minute before pulling apart and offering her a warm smile.

"It's cute. But maybe we should see a doctor. Those sounds aren't exactly normal."

Lightning nodded at the advice and curled up with her girlfriend.

But she didn't fall asleep.

She didn't want to frighten the next door neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5

Sizing Up Names

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

They still weren't quite sure how exactly it had happened.

Lightning blamed the Fal'Cie.

Fang blamed Lightning's service to the Goddess.

Regardless, both women were pregnant and were approaching their eighth month.

Needless to say, both were hormonal, had appetites that nearly matched the size of their stomachs, and were currently at loggerheads.

Fang had agreed to name the child Lightning was carrying and Lightning was going to name the bundle of joy in Fang's stomach.

Things had turned sour when Lightning had heard Fang's fourth suggestion.

"I'm not naming my son or daughter Claw."

"But it's our son or daughter Light. Besides, you think Francis is really a good name for a kid?"

"It's noble," Lightning shot back.

"It's nerdy," Fang replied. "Besides Claw makes sense. I'm Fang and he or she is Claw. It's bloody genius!"

"Let's just...stop now, okay? I need some chocolate covered tuna," Lightning said, ending the argument as she waddled towards the kitchen, grabbing her treat and chowing down.

Fang, for her part, pulled out a hoagie laced with peanut butter, mayo, mustard, and sardines, eating messily and not really caring that she was staining not only her face, but the tan expanse that was her pregnant stomach.

Lighting at least confined her mess to her face, though if any outsider questioned her manners, she'd punch them out.

After they had sated their cravings, the pair cuddled as best they could with one another, full stomachs making them nearly forget the incredibly divisive argument from earlier.

Until Fang noticed something.

"I'm bigger than you."

It shouldn't have riled up Lightning, but she caught the hint of challenge in her lover's tone and sat up.

"Maybe your head, but not your stomach," Lightning replied.

This led to another argument and the scale.

Unfortunately, the scale had been broken due to Lightning's temper at finding out her weight a month ago.

So they took their argument to the kitchen, Fang ultimately escalating things by shoving leftovers into her mouth. Lightning responded with her own binge.

This, finally, ended in the living room, both women completely stuffed and panting from exhaustion.

They were almost asleep when Lightning whispered into Fang's ear.

"What do you think about Jimbo?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hobbies

AN: Again, I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews and faves so far! Again, I'm taking requests for future chapters if you have a plot idea you'd like to see. Please R&R.

Lightning had seen a lot in her time as a L'Cie and then as a servant to Etro.

Monsters, demons, and even an angel or two.

But that legion of weirdness did not equal the sight before her now.

There was her girlfriend of two months, in nothing but her underwear, watching the most inane of television shows: Billy the Adamantoise. Fang looked as entranced with the program as its target audience of tiny tots, a giddy smile on her face as she actually began to sing the ending song.

Things got worse when Fang got up and did the Billy dance which consisted of adopting a wide stance and stomping like an Adamantoise while singing the song even louder.

By the time the program was over, Fang shut off the television and finally noticed Lightning watching her.

"Mornin' Lightning."

There was not a hint of shame in Fang's voice, despite no doubt realizing that she had been observed the whole time.

"You can't just say that after I catch you watching a kid's show!" Lightning said, storming in and sitting on Fang's lap.

"What's wrong with Billy? The big guy is adorable and quite smart too."

"Fang...grown women don't watch those shows unless a kid asks them to watch it with them."

"Well I enjoy it. Besides, you need something silly like that in your life or else you'll go crazy."

Lightning decided to kiss Fang senseless, hoping that it might just make her forget all about her adoration for Billy and his sanity-reducing song.

Fang accepted the kiss for a bit but before Lightning could really develop it, she broke it off, turning on the television and actually squealing as another Billy episode started.

Lightning promptly made a noise between a snort and a grunt and stormed away, slamming the door to their bedroom.

She needed to be alone and try and make sense of what she had just gone through.

An hour later, Fang shut off the TV for good and decided to go pick up that aborted kiss from earlier. She was just about to enter the bedroom when she heard a voice coming from the living room.

Moving towards the source, she found Lightning on the living room floor, several dolls all around. They were quite well sculpted, Fang noticed, and Lightning picked up one.

"Now Village Idiot Fang, I hope you realize how silly it is to enjoy Billy the Adamantiose," Lightning said, voice adopting a much deeper tone to portray some evil character.

Another doll was picked up and a lighter tone was used. "I don't know I-"

The doll fell to the ground, dropped by a blushing Lightning as she realized she had been spotted.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Fang said, her tone as serious as Lightning had ever heard it.

"I-that is...these are action figures Fang, not dolls!"

Fang nodded, sitting down in front of the large collection Lightning had, picking one up and observing it. The figure was a bloated pig-woman with an ogre's head on a pike held in her hooves.

"Who is this?"

"That's Belmora, the mercenary."

Fang pointed to another figure, placing the one in her hand back on the ground. Lightning told her, her blush receding as she explained the expanded mythology surrounding her action figures.

Thirty minutes into this, Lightning stopped informing Fang and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for getting on your case earlier. It's just...what I do is a hobby and clearly better than Billy."

"Are you saying that these dolls could beat Billy? He's got the power of love and friendship on his side!"

"They're action figures, not dolls, and yes, that's what I'm saying. Billy could be easily destroyed with one wave of Schmendrick the Magician's fingers!"

Fang recognized the danger of continuing down this road and decided to distract Lightning by kissing her, which Lightning returned with a bit of tongue for good measure.

By the time the exhausted pair slumped together under the covers hours later, their argument had been forgotten and Fang had gotten the perfect idea for Lightning's birthday present.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking The Dead

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and faves so far!

Lightning had married a bear.

Oh sure, Fang had all the curves, and then some, of a supermodel, the manners of a Behemoth, and the sex drive of twenty succubi but when it came to mornings, Fang became a stubborn, grunting, carnivore who slept in all the time.

Actually, Lightning thought, a bear at least hibernates only in winter. Fang was like this every day of the year.

Today was no different. Lighting got up, had some breakfast, went for her customary five mile run, and came back to a sleeping wife.

Poke.

"Hgggnnn...sleepy..." Fang murmured.

"Fang, wake up."

A grunt.

Time to draw out the big guns. The covers come off, showing Lightning the nude form of the bear she had pledged the rest of her life to. While the sight was appreciated, the way Fang just grunted louder wasn't.

A splash of cold water didn't work.

A slap on her rear was equally useless.

By that time, Lightning just gave up and crawled into bed with Fang, pulling the covers over the both of them, exhausted.

Two hours later, Fang got up, alert and refreshed. Letting loose a yawn that would make the largest of bears proud, Fang ambled downstairs to the kitchen, rolling her eyes at how lazy her wife was.

She really should get up earlier.

The huntress patted her rumbling stomach and licked her lips at the thought of the honey syrup with her name on it.


End file.
